Paternidad
by KokoroDoki
Summary: Siempre hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea...
1. Aún Te Amo

* * *

**PATERNIDAD**

****

**Capitulo Uno: Aún Te Amo**

****

****

****

****

****

Era un verano formidable, cálido y radiante en el prestigioso Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería; por lo que parecía una tarde como cualquier otra, en si una rutinaria jornada para todos los estudiantes, mas no por eso dejaba de ser el peor día en la vida de Ginebra Weasley.  
  
Con un profundo remordimiento de conciencia, Ginny quien se hallaba ocupando una de las mesas de la Biblioteca de la escuela, no pudo evitar sollozar al caer en cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que hacían sus padres por dar a todos sus hijos la mejor educación y de reconocer, la manera tan bruta con la que ella había correspondido a toda esa entrega y cariño. Por lo que cuando perdió antes las invencibles ganas de romper en llanto cerro de inmediato sus gastados libros de escritura estrechándolo con fuerza luego entre sus brazos y salió huyendo tan rápido como sus largas y esbeltas piernas se lo permitieron.  
  
Aún podía recordar las duras palabras de su hermano Ron punzando en su cerebro haciéndola sufrir...

* * *

-Haz deshonrado a toda la familia. Cuando nuestros padres se enteren de lo que hiciste, primero se les caerá la cara de vergüenza y luego te sacaran de aquí cuanto antes para no dar más de que hablar..... ¿George, Fred o Percy saben de esto?-  
  
-Únicamente tu, yo y...  
  
-E imagino que el padre de esa criatura ¡¿No es cierto Ginny?! ¡¿Esta enterado el tipo ese con el que te metiste?! Exijo saber quién es, porque al verte sola estoy seguro que no quiere hacerse responsable de ti o del bebé ¡Dímelo ahora!

* * *

Era muy doloroso para la chica revivir esto en su memoria, así que la depresión que la embargaba por evocarlo fue tan grande que de repente sintió ganas de acabar con su vida, se encontraba desesperada y no sabía que hacer ni en quien apoyarse. Por lo que se dirigió velozmente a un pasaje secreto del castillo que Fred y George le habían enseñado el día mismo en que entro en el colegio, hacia seis años. Sin disminuir su paso y decida a terminar con todo, doblo un tenebroso pasillo y justo en la esquina su cuerpo se estrello en contra de algo mandándola al suelo aparatosamente.  
  
-¡Ay!- grita asustada al mismo tiempo que cae sobre el duro piso de piedra y tierra.  
  
Con rapidez se incorpora cubierta de polvo y comienza a acariciarse a un costado del cuerpo repetidamente, mientras intenta descubrir que fue aquello que le había cerrado el paso, sin embargo mayor es su sorpresa al encontrarse sola rodeada por sólidos muros de roca.  
  
-Pero ¿cómo paso esto?- menciona extrañada, agitando sus brazos de un lado a otro con la intención de atrapar suspendido en el aire a el porque de su accidente.  
  
-Este golpe me dolió.....- exclama con abnegación una reconocible voz en medio del oscuro pasaje provocando que el corazón de Ginny latiera con violencia.  
  
-¿Harry?-  
  
-Eh... Hola Ginny- responde la voz con exagerada naturalidad.  
  
-¿Porqué no puedo verte?- pregunta con curiosidad la Weasley caminando desorientada por todas partes.  
  
-¡Auch! ¡Mi mano!-  
  
-¡Lo siento, es que no sé en donde estas!- se disculpa de inmediato la impresionada chica tratando de recobrar de inmediato la compostura en la medida que le fuera posible.  
  
-Permíteme, voy a quitarme esto de encima-  
  
Luego de mencionar esta palabras, Harry se retira su vieja capa de invisibilidad descubriéndose ante los asombrados y húmedos ojos de Ginny.  
  
-¿Qué tal como has estado?- pregunta con su extraordinaria cordialidad sin dejar de contemplar a la distraída Weasley que parecía ignorarlo.  
  
-No muy bien- responde ofreciéndole la espalda con tal de que Potter no pudiera notar abiertamente su expresión llorosa.  
  
Para su desgracia, Harry era la última persona con la que deseaba toparse ya que reconocía de antemano que no tendría el valor de sostenerle la mirada si se daba el caso, por eso había preferido esconder sus rostro bajo el pretexto de levantar sus cosas delante de él. No quería encontrárselo nunca más, sabía que no lo soportaría.  
  
Sirviéndose de la soledad del recóndito pasillo, Potter decide ir al punto que había ansiado abordar durante todo el día. Nunca antes había sentido tantas ganas de encontrarse con Ginny que haber chocado contra ella en tan desolado sitio era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado a pesar de que tenía algo de prisa.  
  
-Ayer Ron hablo conmigo justo después que ustedes dos discutieron en la sala común de Gryffindor-  
  
-¡¿Qué?!-llevándose con pesadez una mano a la frente: Pensé que todos a esa hora se encontraban durmiendo ¿acaso Harry nos habrá visto discutir o Ron se lo dijo?  
  
No podía evitarlo, se notaba ansiosa de descubrir si Harry había escuchado en el momento mismo de verlos si ese fue el caso, el motivo de tan horrible pelea con su hermano.  
  
-Descuida, en cuanto los vi regrese a mi cama de inmediato- deduciendo los temores de Gynny, opto por mentirle un poco mientras fugazmente recordaba la abrumadora escena.

* * *

-E imagino que el padre de esa criatura ¡¿No es cierto Ginny?! ¡¿Esta enterado el tipo ese con el que te metiste?! Exijo saber quién es por que al verte sola estoy seguro que no quiere hacerse responsable de ti o del bebé ¡Dímelo ahora!  
  
-¡Nunca lo sabrás! – Grito la más pequeña de los Weasley mientras rápidamente se aleja de la presencia de Ron, quien se queda de pie con los puños apretados y con súbitos deseos de matar a golpes al culpable de esta tragedia.  
  
Al escuchar esto, Harry corrió con torpeza lo mas a prisa posible desapareciendo en el acto y se metió asombrado entre la densas cobijas de su cama; procesando con increíble rapidez, la discusión de la que se había convertido en testigo oculto desde el principio del pleito. Su imaginación nunca hubiese podía concebir lo que acababa de oír.

* * *

La expresión de Ginebra únicamente podía lucir aterrada al enterarse de este gravísimo detalle. Daría todo lo que fuese necesario con tal de que Harry no se percatara de lo que estaba sucediéndole, por lo que recupero la respiración tras oír de la propia voz del chico, que no había espiado su riña familiar. Pero de toda formas, seguía sin encararlo y casi muerta por la angustia de lo que Potter había hablado con Ron ¿Acaso su hermano hubiese sido capaz de contarle su secreto?  
  
-Cuando Ron volvió al dormitorio, yo fingí estar dormido para que no sospechara que pude haberlos escuchado e incomodarlo por eso, pero él se sentó sobre mi cama y me sacudió con fuerza, imagino que con toda intención de despertarme- cuenta Harry sin perder de vista la silueta de Ginny- Note claramente cuando me volví hacia él que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, lo distinguí furioso y desesperado e intente ayudarle- comenta acercándose hasta donde se encontraba de pie la chica sin poder vislumbrar su cara, por lo que atrevidamente la tomo con suavidad de los hombros apoyando con firmeza sus manos.  
  
Al sentir esto Ginny experimenta un estremecimiento recorriendo su cuerpo por lo que menos podía voltear y confrontar al chico.  
  
-Se que estas embarazada-  
  
-¿Pero como se atrevió Ron a decirte lo que me esta pasando? ¡Confié en él!- grita consternada llevándose ambas manos al rostro, se sentía humillada y traicionada por su propio hermano- ¡Yo acudí con Ron prefiriéndolo por encima de Percy ya que nos teníamos más confianza! ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Yo no quería que nadie más se enterara... ¡Mucho menos tu Harry!  
  
Tras oír esto, Potter la obliga a girarse para que quedaran frente a frente. Pero lo hizo con tal descuido que la pobre Ginny no pudo sostener los libros que estrechaba enviándolos de nuevo al suelo mientras su cara se resguardaba en el cálido pecho de Harry, así que de inmediato se separo de él apoyándose con sus brazos y levantado asombrada la cabeza para mirarlo, quedando boquiabierta al notar el aspecto malherido del chico que exhibía marcas de golpes y cicatrices.  
  
-Pierde cuidado, le confesé que yo soy el padre- dice Potter con una cándida sonrisa que no lograba armonizar para nada con su ojo morado y las múltiples cortadas de su rostro.  
  
La cara de Ginny palideció a un color cadavérico. Su visión comenzó a empañarse al mismo tiempo que todo a su alrededor giraba vertiginosamente provocándole irresistibles ganas de vomitar, por lo que tuvo que contenerse con todas su fuerzas ¿Cómo había podido Harry inventar semejante mentira? Anhelaba saber cuando de repente volvió a ser víctima de las nauseas.  
  
-¿Porqué le has dicho eso a mi hermano?- pregunta dolida y convertida en un revoltijo de emociones encontradas.  
  
-Porque quiero serlo Ginny- responde el chico con completa seriedad y conmovedora expresión- Ansió ser el padre de tu hijo-  
  
-Harry tu no entiendes la gravedad de lo que estas diciendo- dice la Weasley con asombrosa madurez conteniéndose las ganas de llorar- Únicamente quieres ayudarme por que te evoco lástima-  
  
-¡Te equivocas! No lo hago por sentir lástima, de lo contrario no me hubiese dejado golpear por el iracundo de Ron ayer- arremete con acento ofendido- Si estoy decidido a adjudicarme la paternidad de tu hijo, tuyo y de nadie más; es... Porque aún te amo-  
  
Inevitablemente las lágrimas de Ginny comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Sobre todo cuando Harry la tomo de las manos para intentar depositarle con cuidado un beso en los labios, beso que la chica rechazo girando deliberadamente su cabeza hacia otra parte.  
  
-Es muy noble tu gesto pero la gente se daría cuenta de tu falso papel- menciona con voz quebrada y desmedida desilusión.  
  
-Padre no es el que engendra sino el que cría- enfatiza Harry entrecerrando sus ojos y endureciendo sus facciones. Se había convertido en un hombre muy apuesto.  
  
A pesar de tan alentadoras palabras, Ginny no estaba dispuesta con resignarse ante la absurda decisión Potter. Tenía que destruir esas ilusiones de algún modo, no podía permitir que Harry se engañara solo con sus buenas intenciones.  
  
-Aquí todos saben que tu y yo nunca nos reconciliamos- menciona controlando sus nervios nuevamente, no quería lucir de nuevo como una chica desprotegida por que alimentaría con ello al entusiasmo de Harry.  
  
-Eso no quiere decir que no podamos hacerlo en un futuro- responde con total calma y voz tranquila.  
  
Esa respuesta hace exasperar más a la joven Weasley, pero pese a su frustración no puede evitar sentir consuelo. Potter siempre había sido una ternura con ella hasta el día en que se embeleso con la falda de una rubia descarada que ingreso en el colegio el año pasado.  
  
-En caso que mi hijo luciese como la imagen misma de su verdadero padre, tu jamás podrías negar su sangre, quedarías en el ridículo- asevera cediendo un poco.  
  
-Yo no lo veo así. Porque aún cuando se descubra que no se trata de mi hijo, es a mi a quién querrá y llamará papá enfrente de todos. Si alguien queda en vergüenza, será aquel imbecil que te utilizo a su beneficio para luego abandonarte- dice enfadado y estrechando a Ginny entre sus brazos.  
  
-Mi querido Harry....- solloza amargamente con los ojos cerrados y dejándose llevar aún en contra de sus convicciones por las encantadoras palabras de Potter- ¡Tienes que saberlo! El nombre de ese imbecil es  
  
-Tranquilízate, que no me interesa saberlo- interrumpe sagazmente- Jamás hablaremos de ello. Llevará el apellido Potter y eso es todo- agrega deslizando sus dedos entre las espesa cabellera rojiza.  
  
Harry no podía comprender por que la persistente resistencia de Ginny en contra del apoyo que él con todo gusto le ofrecía; pero como no acostumbraba a perder ante nadie, estaba dispuesto a no darse por vencido, a aferrarse a sus deseos; así que mientras respiraba el peculiar aroma del cabello de Ginny, algo parecido a mermelada de fresa, olor que le fascinaba; confeso la última parte de su plan.  
  
-Hoy en la mañana sin que Ron me viera, envié a Hedwing a tu casa con un carta en la cual les explico a tus padres nuestro desliz amoroso y mis deseos de enmendar la situación. Amada Ginny; les afirme que en cuanto lleguen a Hogwarts me presentaré ante ellos para pedirles tu mano- finaliza Harry sin importarle en lo absoluto nada de lo Ginny se había esforzado en hacerle entender.  
  
-¡Ya basta!- grita Ginny con rabia separándose del abrazo de Harry de un golpe- ¿Acaso no has prestado atención a todo lo que te he venido diciendo? ¡No quiero que te responsabilices de mi hijo, es mi problema y yo sabré como arreglármelas, pero sobretodo que no voy a dejarte que arruines tu futuro por mi culpa!  
  
El increíble parecido de Ginny con Molly Weasley saltaba a la vista. A Harry le parecía formidable. Tanta semejanza sólo podía indicarle que Ginny sería una buena madre. Ya podía imaginarse teniendo una familia como la Weasley; así que no pudo evitar trazar una marcada sonrisa de satisfacción que despertó la curiosidad de Ginny al mismo tiempo que continuaba atacándolo.  
  
-¡Tu estas encaprichado conmigo! ¡¿Qué no lo ves?!- Agrega enfadada y con extrañeza.  
  
De pronto la cara de Harry cambio de semblante por uno más preocupado, despertado la alerta de Ginny, que suponía que quizás Potter estaba apunto de retractarse de su descabellado plan y de lo justo que fuese que así ocurriera.  
  
-Si como digas, pero no grites tan alto que estoy oyendo pasos que se acercan velozmente- menciona Harry al mismo tiempo que con rapidez recoge su capa del suelo.  
  
Evidentemente ya no se encontraban solos en el sombrío pasadillo secreto, algo o alguien amenazaba con descubrirlos. Por lo que Harry impacientándose se encima la capa mágica en los hombros y se dispone para salir huyendo cuanto antes de ese traicionero pasillo.  
  
-¿Acaso estas escondiéndote de Ron?- pregunta impresionada Ginny, por la actitud tan furtiva de Harry.  
  
-No ¿Cómo crees? Mas bien de George y de Fred. Imagino que Ron debió haberlos puesto al tanto de todo en cuanto amaneció- mostrando nervioso una tímida sonrisa ¿En donde diablos habré dejado el mapa del merodeador? Ahora es cuando más lo necesito, piensa liberando un breve respiro - Temo que me golpeen primero y pidan las explicaciones después. Estaré todo el día en la casa de Hagrid escondido por si me necesitas- agrega risueño robándole impulsivamente un beso y desapareciendo en el acto ante la presencia absorta de Ginny.  
  
-Harry Potter.....-murmuró con afecto mientras escuchaba como los pasos de Harry se alejaban presurosos.  
  
-¡Maldición se nos volvió a escapar!- gritan los gemelos al unísono cuando se tropiezan con Ginny, quien con una gran cara de felicidad los saluda dejándolos fríos, para luego alejarse cantando una grata canción de cuna.  
  
-Creo que la maternidad esta volviéndola loca- menciona George discretamente a su hermano- Me recordó a alguien-  
  
- Todo es por culpa del escurridizo de Harry- dice Fred contemplando con tristeza el suelo- Mira, creo que Ginny olvido sus cosas.... ¡Tenemos libretas nuevas!... Oye ¿Qué esa canción no es la que nos cantaba mamá?

* * *

_****_

_**Continuara...**_

**__**


	2. Quiero Casarme

****

* * *

****

**Paternidad**  
  
**Capitulo Dos: Quiero Casarme**

  
  
Bajo la vieja capa de invisibilidad heredada de su padre, Harry meditaba su actuación. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y ambas manos entrelazadas que servían de apoyo para su barbilla y justo frente a él, una tasa humeante de chocolate. No paraba de sorprenderse de cuan atrevido había sido y el sinnúmero de problemas que se avecinarían por su decisión, reconociendo que se había comportado como un loco. Sin embargo, mantenía firme su palabra de no retractarse, continuaría adelante con su plan pesara a quien le pesara.  
  
En tanto esto, Sirius comenzó a sentirse estúpido mientras miraba como una columna de vapor se erigía de la humosa taza en forma de patata, en la cual había servido al chico una deliciosa bebida.  
  
-Harry ¿Por qué no te quitas de una vez el velo? Me siento tonto al contemplar únicamente la taza que supongo esta enfrente de ti- opina Black rascándose una oreja con insistencia – Además llevamos todo el día aquí, podrías al menos decirme el porque-  
  
-Lo siento, sólo que necesitaba pensar un poco- menciona pagado despojándose de su capa y revelando su expresión tensa y cansada.  
  
De inmediato el aburrimiento de Sirius se desplazó, dejando paso para el asombro y el nerviosismo.  
  
-Pero Harry ¿Acaso el chico Malfoy te puso un dedo encima?-pregunta tratando de lucir lo más coherente posible- Porque de ser así esta misma noche personalmente, me encargare de concertarle una cita con el sauce boxeador- agregó con su distinguido sentido del humor.  
  
-Descuida Sirius, estas en un error- responde sin mucha energía y curveando con malicia una de sus cejas- Ya quisiera Draco poder ponerme un ojo morado, pero nunca se le dará- alude con una sonrisa desanimada antes de dar un pequeño sorbo a su taza.  
  
Al contemplar el aspecto de Harry, sus gestos deprimidos y la súbita necesidad de no apartarse de su capa de invisibilidad, a Sirius únicamente podían suponerle problemas.  
  
Quien sabe en que clase de aprieto te has metido ahora, pero al juzgar por las apariencias, la amenaza que antes significaba Voldemort parece una simpleza, concluye Black en silencio.  
  
-Entonces ¿Quién o qué fue?- pregunta intrigado analizando detalladamente la actitud de Harry.  
  
-Fue Ron- responde tratando de sonar lo más ecuánime posible en su propósito de disculparlo- Estaba confundido, eso es todo-  
  
No conforme en lo absoluto con la respuesta que había escuchado, Black comenzó a rozarse la barbilla dando cortos gruñidos para limpiar su garganta. Queriendo lucir como un hombre cabal y sensato, Sirius adopto una pose de padrino preocupado ante la desconfianza de Harry, quien ceñía la frente sin quitarle la vista de encima.  
  
-¿Porqué habría Ronald de hacerte daño?-interrogo de inmediato Sirius acariciando su larga melena y apoyándose luego sobre la mesa para acercarse más a Potter en indicio de encontrarse deseoso por saberlo todo.  
  
Inevitablemente, el que Harry tuviera dieciocho años y estuviera a un par de meses de egresar de Hogwarts, le parecía un hecho sin mucha importancia, en si, un recordatorio molesto que el chico siempre le refutaba. Para él, el pequeño hijo de James y Lilian Potter era un niño indefenso que necesitaba de su protección.  
  
-Es que embarace a Ginny- responde el chico sin ningún miramiento y esforzándose por sonar serio, sentía tanta curiosidad por ver la reacción de Sirius que tuvo que contenerse las ganas de sonreír.  
  
La imagen de criatura desprotegida que Harry le inspiraba a Sirius se hizo añicos y con ella su expresión de adulto reflexivo en el momento mismo de desvanecerse por la impresión estrellando su cara en contra de la mesa. Black quedo aturdido con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras Harry se esforzaba por contener una carcajada.  
  
Pensando que si su actuación lograba convencer a Sirius, Potter creía que quizás también podría engañar a los padres de Ginny. No quería faltarles al respeto, pero temía que al momento del interrogatorio y la reprimenda luciera como si estuviera fuera de sitio o no se hallara con el tema. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por asimilarlo antes de pedir en matrimonio a Ginebra, aunque en verdad estaba casi muerto de miedo.  
  
-Y yo que te creía un niño- dice Black recuperando el habla y después de un breve silencio- Me pregunto, que estarán opinando tus padres de mí en donde quiera que estén...... Ya veo a tu madre murmurando que no fui de gran ayuda para tu formación- agrega completamente desilusionado.  
  
Sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón, Harry no pudo soportar ver la moral de Sirius caerse al piso. Por lo que se puso de pie y le pidió seriedad absoluta porque lo que iba a contarle, nunca más debería ser repetido. Así que tomando el asiento más próximo a Black comenzó a explicarse antes de que Hagrid regresara de alimentar a los dragones.  
  
-La verdad, te mentí en parte. No embarace a Ginny, pero ella si esta en estado- confiesa Harry sosteniéndole la mirada sin parpadear. Al ver un consentimiento de Sirius con la cabeza continuo- Quiero hacerme cargo de ella y del bebé.  
  
Esas palabras, sólo incitaban a Sirius en reflexionar que el pequeño Harry se había convertido en todo un hombre. En ese justo instante, lo recordó entre los brazos de Hagrid; un pequeño bulto de llorosos ojos verdes que estaba siendo custodiado por un medio gigante que se encontraba también llorando con desconsuelo sobre las ruinas que una vez fueron el cariñoso hogar Potter minutos después que sus amigos fueran cruelmente asesinados.  
  
Un incomodo silencio invadió toda la cabaña.  
  
-¿Estas seguro de poder hacerlo? Yo te recomiendo que no te involucres, no sabes si el padre de la criatura este dispuesto a aceptarlo- explica tratando de sonar lo más persuasivo posible.  
  
-No se opondrá, hasta donde sé no le importa. Así que no creo que se resista- responde sin intenciones de sonar como un chico tonto y obstinado.  
  
Pero la idea, siguió pareciéndole una locura al mismo Sirius Black, sencillamente no podía entenderlo: Harry, deseoso de hacerse responsable de un hijo que no le corresponde. Le parecía inaudito, tendría que hablar muy seriamente con él y dejarle entrever todo lo malo que podría ganarse por su buena obra, siendo conciente, de que si su ahijado seguía interesado luego de haberle expuesto cuanto le viniera a la cabeza por evitarlo, aún con su desapruebo lo apoyaría.  
  
-Imagino que no me será una tarea fácil hacerte cambiar de idea. Dime Harry ¿Estas conciente de que jamás será tu hijo aunque lleve tu apellido? ¿Qué tal si ni siquiera se parece a Ginny?- cuestiona Sirius con acento frío y apagado.  
  
-Sabré como manejarlo, de eso no te preocupes- contesta sintiéndose inquieto por la penetrante mirada de Sirius que parecía atravesarlo.  
  
-¿Así? A propósito ¿Ya te resignaste a que la gente murmulle de ti? Que yo recuerde aún te incomoda que las personas a tu alrededor te llamen el-niño- que-vivió- replica con suficiente arrojo como para hacer impacientar a Harry.  
  
-No entiendo a que viene eso. Sino quieres que lo haga dilo de una vez y seamos sinceros como de costumbre- responde moderando su voz, presentía que Sirius iba a provocarlo para persuadirlo a la fuerza y lo único que estaba consiguiendo era hacerlo enojar  
  
-De que ahora en adelante escucharas toda clase de blasfemias, habladurías y burlas en tu contra. Algunas te las dirán de frente para no perder la oportunidad de verte molesto, pero la mayoría ni siquiera las oirás por que serán dichas a hurtadillas- menciona completamente decidido- Sino las escuchas tu, pierde cuidado por que lo hará Ginny o tal vez otro de los Weasley, quizás tus amigos e incluso la criatura que en nada tendría que ver-  
  
La cara de Harry cambio de semblante al oír esto último. De repente ser convirtió en una persona decepcionada y triste; Sirius había tocado un punto que él jamás considero e ineludiblemente les afectaría en el futuro. Por lo que se quedó mirando el suelo pensativo: Es cierto, toda la gente que me odia tratará de humillar a mi futura familia en cuanto pudiera...

-Sirius ¿En alguna ocasión te conté la historia de un huérfano que creció bajo los maltratos de sus malvados parientes que no hacían más que rebajarlo cada que podían?- pregunta Harry tratando de recuperar su habitual confianza tomando por asalto a Sirius.  
  
-No, pero imagino que hablas de ti- responde con mayor extrañeza e incredulidad luego de escuchar esto último.  
  
-Exacto, no me fue nada fácil- dice esforzándose por recobrar su expresión más serena- No deseo que algo así vuelva a repetirse, porque no se trata más que de una injusticia. Si en mi poder esta evitar que el hijo de Ginny viva esta absurda situación, yo impediré toda costa que los lastimen a ambos y no me interesa lo que la gente pueda decir o pensar. Después de todo yo soy Harry Potter-  
  
-El héroe de todos, te falto agregar- responde Sirius con completo escepticismo. Este muchacho es un atolondrado no piensa en las consecuencias, es como James, piensa fugazmente.  
  
-Padrino...- dice Harry malhumorado logrando que Sirius regresara a la conversación con las mejillas sonrojadas, rubor que provoco que un Potter estremecido alejara su asiento de Black.  
  
-No te enojes, solamente estaba pensando en lo último que pronunciaste, y ya entiendo tu cual es todo tu apuro-menciona apartándose el cabello de la frente.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Harry con cierta aprensión.  
  
-Quieres darle a ese niño, lo que para ti no tuviste: Un padre, una madre y un hogar tranquilo y amoroso. Si ese es el caso, los Weasley son una familia unida pero ante todo bondadosa, estoy seguro que estarán indignados al principio, pero que ya después, con un poco de tiempo podrán respaldarla y cuidar de ellos. Por eso te repito que no te impliques en asuntos totalmente ajenos- agrega Black antes de dar un largo trajo a su bebida chocolatada.  
  
-Yo no puedo retractarme ya- dice Potter con acento sumiso y llevándose una mano a la cabeza para ordenar un poco su cabello, evitando la mirada de Sirius durante este gesto.  
  
-¿Por qué?- cuestiona Sirius con tono molesto.  
  
Harry al distinguir el enfado de su padrino, no le queda más que confesarle toda la verdad.  
  
-Porque envié una carta a los Srs. Weasley en donde me responsabilizó de Ginny y no dudo que dentro de un par horas lleguen a Hogwarts exigiéndonos una solución. Estoy seguro que estarán aquí alrededor de las siete en punto- comenta Harry tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero entre más lo recordaba, más aterrado se sentía incluso, había tratado de beber un poco de su taza para demostrarle su temple a Sirius pero descuidadamente derramo todo su contenido sobre el mantel quemándose los dedos- ¡Ahhhh!...-  
  
-¿Presionado Sr. Potter?- pregunta Black con sarcasmo, imitando a Severus Snapes, para luego recobrar su habitual estilo – Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de sostener una taza, si así es como quieres darles la cara a los padres de Ginny, dudo que queden satisfechos-  
  
-En ese caso, no me preocuparé- menciona desafiante al mismo tiempo que se acaricia los dedos lastimados- Tu eres mi padrino ¿No? Te corresponde acompañarme cómo única familia que tengo- agrega luciendo una sádica sonrisa mientras contemplaba la cara asustada de Sirius.  
  
El simple hecho de imaginarse desvalido, sin tener la culpa de nada y confrontando a la pequeña, regordeta y de seguro furiosa Sra. Weasley, había hecho erizar todos los bellos del cuerpo de Black, quién palideció de pronto a un tono enfermizo.  
  
-Me honra que digas que soy de tu familia, lo cuál no es cierto- menciona controlando su voz para que no se quebrara ante el miedo y la emoción. Luego de tragar algo de saliva y de recordar el compadrazgo con James; pero ante todo, que tendría que ser muy pero muy valiente, agregó con voz de ratón- ¿Puedo llevar a Remus? Necesito alguien fuerte que me saque cargando de ahí-

* * *

Las paredes de la oficina del director se estremecían antes los gritos de la exaltada Molly, quien no podía ser controlada ni siquiera por la notable vergüenza del mismo Arthur. Su histeria estaba logrando asustar a todos los presentes. Desde Dumbledore y McGonagall quienes eran responsables de todo lo que sucedía en la casa de Gryffindor en el Colegio de Hogwarts, hasta Remus que se hallaba empujando a Sirius para que se atreviera a interceder por Harry. Desde luego, Harry y Ginny tomados de las manos no podían faltar.  
  
Desde el instante mismo en que los padres de Ginny atravesaron el umbral de la puerta, Harry intentaba defenderse. Había ensayado con la ayuda de Sirius, un argumento que sonaría muy convincente según Black y Remus, pero hasta ahora, no había tenido más oportunidad que bajar la cabeza sintiéndose contrariado, mirarles los pies y decir repetidamente: "Discúlpenme, no fue mi intención, lo siento".  
  
-¡¿Pero como fue posible que cometieran semejante metida de pata?!- grita Molly totalmente fuera si- Esperaba cosas muy distintas de ti jovencita, pero lo que más me sorprende eres tu Harry, te dimos toda la confianza, te abrimos las puertas de nuestra casa, casi te adoptamos como un hijo y ¿Es así como nos lo agradeces a Arthur y a mí? ¡Haciéndonos abuelos!-  
  
Potter cansado de eso, levanta su cabeza para intentar articular palabra, pero al descubrir la cara enrojecida de la madre de Ginny, quien intenta acribillarlo con una mirada fulminante, de inmediato se arrepiente.  
  
-"Discúlpenme, no fue mi intención, lo siento"- repite avergonzado retornando a su postura anterior.  
  
-Lo siento...-exclama débilmente Ginny, apretando con mayor fuerza la mano de Harry.  
  
Siendo testigo de esta injusta reprimenda, molesto Remus propina un increíble pisotón a Sirius con toda intención de forzarlo a intervenir. El dolor provocado por la agresión, despierta bruscamente a Black de su trance.  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Remus! ¡¿Estas loco, qué te pasa?!- grita Sirius crispado, atrayendo sobre su cabeza toda la atención de la sala- Eh... Este... Bueno... Mmmmmm... Mí muy queridos Sres. Weasley... Bueno, este yo creo que podemos llegar a un buen arreglo, si así lo quieren- menciona nervioso y tratando de sonar convincente en tanto se rasca la cabeza.  
  
Pero la mirada de todos se mantiene incrédula, incluso Harry se lleva con fuerza una mano a la cara para taparse el rostro y que nadie lo viera sonrojado. Mejor hubiese venido solo, piensa Potter terminándose de convencer.  
  
-Usted ¡Mejor guarde silencio! Y continué desapercibido como lo ha venido haciendo todo este tiempo- responde Molly de muy mala gana – Por que si usted hubiese sido una guía de provecho para Harry, esta calamidad pudo haberse evitado ¡Enseñándolo a respetar!-  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- contesta Sirius con el mismo tono, que a él lo ofendieran lo tenía sin cuidado pero que agredieran a Harry frente a sus ojos, por muy confundida que estuviese Molly no iba a consentirlo- ¡Mí ahijado es un chico admirable como James! Un soltero codiciado como su padrino y es tan pero tan noble como Lily, es más se pasa de atento con ustedes, que incluso esta dispuesto a admitir la paternidad de su nieto aún cuando no ¡Ah! ¡Remus, ya basta! Deja de estarme pisando ¿Acaso no ves que estoy ocupado hablando?-  
  
Exacto, Lupin le dio otro pisotón al despistado de Black con el propósito de que no terminara su frase.  
  
- ¿Aún cuando no?- pregunta extrañado Arthur levantándose de su asiento para llegar hasta donde estaba de pie su esposa.  
  
- Aún cuando no tiene edad para hacerlo- responde Sirius tranquilizándose y escuchando poco a poco en su oreja, los discretos consejos de Remus, agregó- De hecho ninguno de los dos, podría solo. Propongo que dejemos esta discusión y hablemos en serio ya que ambos necesitan nuestro apoyo-  
  
-Hasta que por fin esta hablando como un adulto coherente- dice la Sra. Weasley satirizando un poco el ambiente.  
  
-Cálmate por favor Molly- menciona Arthur tomando a su esposa y obligándola a sentarse en un asiento contiguo al suyo- Es hora de arreglar las cosas como el Sr. Black esta proponiendo. Aparte de la paternidad de Harry, hay otras cosas igual de importantes de las cuales necesitamos hablar- comenta Arthur con gran seriedad y luego de una prolongada pausa- Profesor Dumbledore ¿Qué ocurrirá con la educación de nuestra hija?-  
  
-Me alegra que recuerde que la Profesora McGonagall y yo estamos presentes- dice con su característica amabilidad y abriendo muy grandes los ojos- Ciertamente lo que esta sucediendo es un hecho que a todos nos preocupa-  
  
La estancia se lleno de un silencio mortecino, a excepción de la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore; todos se hallaban sumidos en la incertidumbre de lo que ocurriría con el futuro de Ginny.  
  
Ginebra se encontraba tan nerviosa, que sentía como su estómago se arremolinaba en su interior, pero tenía tanto miedo de vomitar enfrente de todos que hizo tripas corazón para poder contenerse. No sabía de donde había sacado el valor para presentarse con Harry ante sus padres, pero en ese instante comprendió que era la necesidad de ser ayudada. Ante la mirada disgustada de su madre, Ginny se sentía de lo peor porque en verdad, la ayuda de Harry era una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar.  
  
-Como es bien sabido por todos nosotros, no esta permitido que una alumna en estado realice sus estudios en Hogwarts o como en este caso, continué haciéndolos- dice McGonagall con extrema formalidad luego de acomodarse las gafas.  
  
Los padres de Ginny no podían hacer más que sentirse estremecidos. Siempre se habían preocupado por la educación de todos sus hijos, y comprendían que Ginny al ser expulsada del Hogwarts, lo más probable fuera que esa misma causa no le permitiese entrar en otro colegio. Ineludiblemente, la incertidumbre les estaba literalmente matando.  
  
El corazón de Harry palpitaba con vehemencia.  
  
-Aunque existen ciertas excepciones- enuncia Dumbledore, interrumpiendo la elocuencia de la profesora McGonagall- Por eso lo más conveniente es que ustedes lleguen a un acuerdo, de lo contrario no podrán conocer cual es la distinción- agregó sonriendo con bondad.  
  
De momento, la concurrencia expectante comenzaba a preguntarse a que se refería. Los intrigados murmullos inundaron todo el recinto, de pronto el murmureo subió tanto de tono que parecía se escuchaba un enjambre de abejas alrededor.  
  
Su respiración había comenzado a agitarse, por lo que comprendió que su momento de ser valiente, era ese. Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a andar hasta donde se hallaban sentados los Señores Weasley. Con toda la solemnidad que pudo extraer de su delgado ser, se dirigió a ellos con total formalismo.  
  
-Señor y señora Weasley, se que no ha sido sencillo para ustedes adaptarse a este hecho, por eso comprendo que se muestren tan escépticos y disgustados conmigo. Pero mantengo mi palabra ante ustedes: Quiero casarme con Ginny-  
  
Sin embargo, Arthur y Molly no parecían complacidos con las palabras de Potter.  
  
-Eso lo sabemos- dice Arthur tratando de no sonar prepotente- Es lo menos que podría suceder. Pero ¿Qué pasará con ustedes si les permitimos casarse? De cualquier forma, Ginny se habrá quedado sin estudios y mientras tú, podrás vivir siempre de la fortuna que te heredaron tus padres. Temo que al final, veas a nuestra hija como una insignificancia-  
  
-¡Papá!- menciona Ginny con mal humor para después callarse abruptamente.  
  
-Nunca sucederá así. Si bien Ginny será mi esposa yo no seré un desempleado viviendo de los intereses de mi herencia- menciona Harry con acentuada dignidad después de haber tomado asiento en un banquillo cerca de Arthur.  
  
Tales palabras habían conseguido convertir a Harry en el foco de atención de todos.  
  
-¿Remus tu sabes de lo que esta hablando Harry? Nunca ensayamos esas líneas ¿Estará inventando?- murmura con cuidado Sirius recargándose con cautela en Lupin para no ser escuchado por McGonagall quien no les quitaba los ojos de encima a este par.  
  
-Lo más seguro es que no este improvisando, se nota que lo dice en serio- responde Lupin frotándose con suavidad el delgado bigote.  
  
-¿Tu crees que pueda quererla tanto como para obligarse trabajar sin tener necesidad?- pregunta Black un tanto incrédulo-Yo en su lugar lo hubiese pensado dos ve...  
  
-¡Shhhhhh!- exclama la profesora McGonagall para cesar los murmullos de Sirius, ocasionando que este se callara de inmediato como si se tratase de un jovenzuelo regañado.  
  
Aunque en silencio, Remus por sus adentros se carcajeaba de Sirius: Cómo en los viejos tiempos, piensa fugazmente esbozando una leve sonrisa, en tanto echa un vistazo a la chica quien con trabajo podía mantener la boca cerrada llevándose ambas manos al pecho, deduciendo que ella al igual que el resto de los concurrentes se hallaba asombrada por la confesión de Harry, que cortésmente continuaba hablando con el padre de Ginny.  
  
-Sr. Weasley estoy dispuesto a trabajar como cualquier persona honrada y llevar día tras día el sustento a mi esposa, tal como lo haría cualquier hombre de familia responsable. Porque ante ustedes me atrevo afirmar que Ginny es tan valiosa para mí, tanto como para ustedes lo es- finaliza Harry deseoso de escuchar que los padres de su futura esposa estuviesen de acuerdo con la unión.  
  
-No puede evitar decirlo Harry, pero me has dejado muy sorprendido con lo que nos has compartido- dice Arthur algo emocionado abrazando a su esposa quien no le corresponde el mimo por hallarse cruzada de brazos y con la cara fruncida.  
  
-¿Eso quiere decir que nos darán su consentimiento?- pregunta Potter animoso poniéndose en un golpe de pie- Porque tengo planeado realizar la boda al estilo muggle-  
  
-¿Es verdad lo que dices? Asistiré a mi primera boda muggle y yo seré el padre de la novia ¡Será fantástico!- comenta Arthur embelesado antes de ser golpeado por el codo de Molly- Esta bien, de mi parte me has convencido Harry, pero necesitamos también la aprobación de mi esposa-  
  
Mientras Molly continuaba sin externar una opinión, un susurro floto cerca de Sirius y Remus.  
  
-Lo has convertido en un manipulador. Bien sabes que al Sr. Weasley le encanta todo lo referente a la vida muggle, por eso le diste ese consejo ¿No?- murmura Remus con discreción.  
  
-Oye, yo nunca le sugerí que dijera eso. Te recomiendo que no subestimes a Harry- responde Black con curiosa expresión de júbilo- Es como el hijo que nunca tuve- agregó maravillado.  
  
De súbito, la voz de Molly se hace presente, mostrándose claramente calmada.  
  
-Arthur, no te desvíes mucho del tema. Aunque Ginny termine felizmente casada con Harry se habrá quedado sin estudios y sólo el cielo sabe cuando podrá reanudarlos- expresa con sobriedad, sorprendiendo incluso a Potter- No es fácil ocuparse de una casa, de una familia y de un esposo, todo a la vez y si a eso le sumamos la falta de estudios, no sé que le depara a mi hija-  
  
-Su preocupación es comprensible Sra. Weasley- menciona Dumbledore sentado junto a McGonagall quien parecía mantener cierta complicidad con el director, puesto que no dejaba de mirarlo con astucia- Lo más conveniente sería, que Ginny terminará sus estudio para luego poder dedicarse a su futuro hogar-  
  
Tras escuchar esto, Harry recupera la compostura, prestando mucha atención a lo que Dumbledor estaba por decir.  
  
-Existe una vacante de profesor en la tan querida asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- menciona Dumbledore dejando intrigados al resto de la concurrencia.  
  
En su interior Potter sólo podía decir: Gracias. Eso quería decir, que su petición de quedarse a trabajar como profesor en Hogwarts era casi un hecho, por lo que con un largo suspiro elimino toda su ansiedad.  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- cuestiona Sirius con desconfianza subiendo velozmente sus pies al sillón, dejándolos fuera del alcance de los pisotones de Remus.  
  
-Profesora McGonagall ¿Me concedería el favor de explicarles? Después de todo, usted es quien mejor conoce las reglas en este lugar- comenta Dumbledore permitiendo que McGonagall resolviera las dudas.  
  
-El Consejo Escolar del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, tiene reglas muy estrictas y a la vez muy antiguas, normas que favorecen en mayor medida a los profesores del colegio- responde con notable cordialidad luego de corresponderle con un gesto atento a Dumbledore por haberle concedido la palabra- Si bien esta prohibido que una alumna en estado continué estudiando en nuestra instalaciones, la regla no se sujeta para todas las mujeres-  
  
A lo lejos, se escuchaba el trinar de las ranas.  
  
-Las esposas de los profesores, son la excepción- agregó felizmente McGonagall.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que Harry se convertirá en el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en cuanto egrese del colegio y que al serlo, Ginny tendría la oportunidad de continuar sus estudios- exclama Remus luego que su cerebro procesará con sorprendente rapidez toda la información antes dicha.  
  
-Por supuesto- resuelve Dumbledore jalándose con suavidad su barba larga- No podría negar a Harry, esta excelente oportunidad de poner en práctica todos los conocimientos adquiridos y su sorprendente poder ¿No es así Sr. Potter? Por eso nos alegra informarles que la profesora McGonagall y yo, nos encargaremos de mantener a raya al Consejo Escolar, durante el tiempo en que Harry se convierte en el titular de dicha asignatura, de esta forma el derecho de Ginny de permanecer en el colegio perdurará hasta que se normalice su situación -  
  
-Muchas gracias- responde Harry conteniéndose las lágrimas, para de inmediato ir junto a Ginny, abrazarla y susurrarle con ternura al oído- Te dije que todo saldría bien-  
  
Pero definitivamente Ginny no había sido tan fuerte como él, puesto que había comenzado a sollozar entre los brazos de Harry. De pie, en medio de la habitación; esta pareja de jovenzuelos maltrechos y desalineados no podía separarse.  
  
La profesora McGonagall esbozaba una amplia sonrisa en donde podía lucir todos sus largos y pálidos dientes, al mismo tiempo que discretamente posaba su mano sobre la pierna del profesor Dumbledore, quien no repara en poner su mano encima de la ella, que al igual que Minerva, adoraba los finales felices.  
  
Los padres de Ginny se quedaron de una sola pieza. Arthur no podía disimular su alegría y aunque estaba disgustado con Harry, piensa que las cosas no podían haberse resuelto mejor. Al contrario de Molly, quien se había quedado muda de la sorpresa no externaba alguna amena emoción.  
  
En tanto Sirius y Remus, bromeaban sin cesar; suponiendo que en cuanto Snape se enterará en que por novena ocasión le habían negado la asignatura de DCAO para dársela ahora a Harry, se arrancaría el grasiento cabello a estirones tan pronto lo oyera; imaginárselo calvo y balbuceando toda clase de maldiciones, les provocaba una sonora risa cuando repentinamente comenzaron a discutir sobre quién se lo diría primero.  
  
Mientras tanto Ginny y Harry no se habían despegado.  
  
-¡JUM! ¡JUM! Ginny aún no te hemos entregado tu madre y yo, por favor ya siéntense- ordena Arthur tratando de poner un poco de orden y cesando el pleito de Sirius y Remus- Por favor señores, no hemos terminado de discutir los detalles de la boda ¿Cuándo tienen planeado casarse?-  
  
Avergonzados Sirius y Remus optaron por poner mucha atención, pero sin perderse de vista, ya que con el menor descuido, cualquiera de ellos tenía pensado escabullirse rápidamente para burlarse de Severus.  
  
-Cuanto antes, mejor; inclusive mañana si así me lo permiten- responde Harry risueño sin soltar a Ginny de la mano.  
  
Inevitablemente, la chica irradiaba felicidad.  
  
-Mmm... Me parece buena idea- menciona Arthur sin mucho miramiento.  
  
-Desde luego que no- exclama tajantemente Molly, asombrando con rudeza a todos- No es posible Arthur que este dispuesto a que nuestra única hija se case de un día para otro- callándose de golpe para continuar luego de una breve pausa- Yo he leído que las bodas muggle se preparan con mucho tiempo de anticipación y que los preparativos de algo llamado iglesia pueden demorar.  
  
Las caras de Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall e inclusive Arthur se quedaron petrificadas.  
  
-Además no podemos dejar de invitar a tu familia y a la mía ¿O que van a decir? Qué somos tan pobres que preferimos que Ginny se casará en secreto para no invitarlos a comer ¿Por qué en las bodas muggles comen, verdad? Asimismo, se va a casar con Harry Potter y eso es algo de lo que todos se deberían enterar. Ya quiero ver las caras de tus hermanas cuando vean con quien se casa mi hija. Porqué desde luego Harry se encargara de los gastos de tan apresurada boda ¿O me equivoco? Mira que tenemos sólo dos meses para encargarnos de todo-  
  
Los novios se quedaron pasmados por lo metido del tiempo. Pero afortunadamente Harry tuvo el valor de asentir con la cabeza.  
  
-Oye Molly ¿De donde sacaste eso de una tal iglesia y preparativos muggles?- cuestiona Arthur completamente atónito y cambiando de tema.  
  
-Lo leí de una de esas tantas revistas del mundo muggle que llevas a casa, creo que se titulaba Eres novia, o algo así- resuelve Molly un tanto apenada ya que siempre regañaba a Arthur por llevar esa clase de artículos a la Madriguera.  
  
Mientras eso ocurriría, Harry y Ginny se pusieron a conversar un poco, ignorando a todos durante la corta plática.  
  
-Oye Ginny, sólo por preguntar ¿Cuantos invitados serían?- pregunta Harry tratando de calcular el gasto que haría por la boda.  
  
-De parte mi papá... trescientos- responde como si fuera cualquier cosa esa cantidad.  
  
-¡Ajam! ¿Y de parte de tu mamá?- continua preguntando Harry controlándose de su no tan agradable sorpresa.  
  
-Bueno de parte de mi mamá, es una familia más pequeña. Creo que ciento cincuenta nada más- contesta acariciando con afecto la mejilla de Potter- ¿Te parecen pocos? Imagino, que debes de estar decepcionado ya que las buenas bodas son de setecientas o mil personas, pero igual podíamos incluir a los Dursley- comenta Ginny preocupada por que la lista de invitados fuera tan corta.  
  
-No, desde luego que no. Estoy seguro que con "todos los Weasley" y unos cuantos amigos podremos hacer una fiesta sensacional sin que asista mi familia- responde Harry esforzándose por lucir una fingida y fresca sonrisa

* * *

**_Continuara..._**


End file.
